This invention relates to time a detecting device for a leaf type digital clock and, more particularly, to improvements in or relating to the invention disclosed in Japanese patent application No. 107528/1977 filed by the same applicant.
The above Japanese patent application No. 107528/1977 discloses an alarm device, which is actuated when a first signal produced by a signaling time detection plate provided in correspondence to an hour wheel and a second signal produced by a second detecting means cooperating with a projection of one of a plurality of minute leaves occur simultaneously. The disclosed construction readily suggests the provision of two switches, respectively corresponding to the signaling time detection plate and second detecting means in the case when the former is disposed on the left side of hour leaves and the latter on the right side of minute leaves of a clock. Such a construction, however, requires an increased number of switches, and this is disadvantageous from the standpoints of economy and compactness.